Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.6 \times \dfrac{12}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{12}{20} = 0.6$ Now we have: $ -0.6 \times 0.6 = {?} $ $ -0.6 \times 0.6 = -0.36 $